Mercury in My Blood
by Morag X. Henegev
Summary: Hermione used to love Draco... but he just dumped her. Now she's sad, and she wants to kill herself. Will she? And if she doens't, who will she end up? Ron or Harry? Please read the story, and if you read it, please review. *_*


A/N:I was just inspired by Albinoni's Adagio, in D minor.So anywayz, I am sick today, and what's the worst, when you get sick just when your school is about to start.But everyone else's school starts on Monday, and I get to skip first two days, just because of the Christmas.So what to say…

_ _

Mercury in My Blood

Was that just that he was playing with me?Yes, that's probably the truth.But I do not deserve to be treated that way.I loved him truly, and everyone knows that.I loved him.And he was just playing with me.Stupid Malfoy… Stupid bet he had with his friends… Even if he had any… How could anyone be his friend?He is feeling less, and he has no respect for anyone else accept himself.He doesn't deserve all that I'm about to do.

I get up from my bed, silently so no one can hear me.The razor blades pack is in the pocket of my night gown.I drew the curtains of my bed, and get out of the girls' dormitory, making totally no noise.Again, I descend down the wooden staircase, anxiously. No one should hear me.The stairs are pretty old, and crappy, so it's really hard to stay noiseless.

I was just down, heading towards the washroom, when I heard something behind me.I turned around.Harry was casually sitting in armchair, his legs carelessly crossed, and holding some book in his hands.Nothing academic of course… something about Quidditch, as I can see from here. 

-"I'll figured out you'll try to do something stupid like this…" – He started.

-"Harry, you have no right to care for me.I disgraced Gryffindor" – I said, straightening up.Than I remembered he knew what am I about to do, so I thought to try to get him off the subject.–"What do you mean when you say stupid?"

-"Hermione, don't deny, you are now going to try to kill yourself, won't you" – he asked, standing up. 

-"I don't know what are you talking about Harry?" – I said, sounding like I was actress.Main role in one of the soup operas. (people who like soup operas, please take no offence, I watch them, too, but they are stupid sometimes)So lame.I was always bad liar. 

-"You know pretty good what am I talking about Hermione…" – Harry said closely, pacing closer to me.We were alone in the Gryffindor common room.He won't change my mind about doing that.

-"It's like I don't have my natural reasons what am I doing here, at this time.Everyone have to go to washroom Harry" – I snapped getting really angry.Than I turned around, heading away from Harry, to the washroom.I'm going to do it…

-"Yeah, Hermione, go ahead, and do it… It's like Malfoy deserves it." – Harry said, mockingly.He had point there.Even if I wanted, my legs were frozen, and I couldn't move.My heart was beating really wild, and blood was running down my veins.The mercury inside it got fierce… Yeah, that's what is my blood made of, and what I all have in it… mercury in my blood.

Than I just dumped on the floor.And I was unconsciousness.

I wake up in the hospital wing, finding Harry, and Ron sitting beside my bed, and sleeping.Their heads were twisted strange ways, because they were on the chairs, and those weren't something that you can call comfortable.

-"Hermione, you are awake!" – Ron jumped, all happy, when he woke up, seeing me awake.–"Harry told me what you wanted to do… and I was so mad… Mme Pomfrey said it's because you were to excited… and too broken… that's the reason you fainted… and you were two days in coma… she says that it's because you were to depressed, and you couldn't sleep and you were crying all the time… and plus, yesterday, I beat up Malfoy so badly that he cried… he's too ashamed to tell on me to anyone… now, he is sorry he did that to you… and shouldn't even think about cutting your veins… Hermione… Hermione!!!" – He started talking so fast that I couldn't understand him.What he said, it stayed somewhere inside my mind, and I just after got clue what he all said.

-"It's okay Ron, you don't have to yell… I'm over him now" – I said, slowly, as Ron have deep sigh.He cared for me, not like some others.

I saw Harry, than.His eyes were half open, and he was smiling.Abruptly, he stood up, hugged me tightly, and said on my ear:

-"Hermione, promise me… you will never even think about doing something stupid like this."

-"Harry, I told you, of course not.I'm over him." – I said.Than he kissed me in my cheek, and moved so Ron can do the same.

Ron also hugged me, but when he tried to kiss my cheek, I don't know why, but I moved, and he ended up kissing my mouth.We didn't delay… French kiss…

He let go of me, all red.His face was redder than his freckles.

I smiled, and than he smiled back. 

-"Ron… I have to tell you something.I like the way you kiss" – Ron buried his head in his hands.

-"I bet I'm nothing comparing to that Malfoy creep" – came his muffled voice.

-"Indeed, Malfoy doesn't even know how to kiss.When we tried French kiss for the first time, he got his saliva all over me.That was really funny." 

And again, I was happy because of the mercury in my blood.

__


End file.
